The Green Mobile
by electric-ashes
Summary: Tired of walking everywhere the Gangreen Gang try to get something to drive.


The Green Mobile

* * *

Ace was getting bored. He has been waiting on his motorcycle for the rest of the Gangreen Gang for the past thirty minutes or so. With his cheek resting in his hand, Ace passed the time by drumming his fingers on his head. 

The plan was simple. Under the cover of darkness the Gangreen Gang would break into the Mayor's office and trash the place! The idiot deserved much worse of course but unfortunately they can't get to the Mayor directly, not without getting through the Powerpuff Girls Z first.

That stupid Mayor! The Gangreen Gang became monster through no fault of their own and what does the Mayor do about it? He sets three overpowered girls to sweep them under the rug and then pretends that they don't even exist! The biggest injustice was that if the Gang were still 'humans' instead of 'monsters' then they would have gotten arrested for their crimes instead of getting beaten up and then left for dead!

Trashing the Mayor's office might not be much but at least he'll know that the Gangreen Gang will not take their cruel and unusual punishment lying down.

That is if the rest of them ever actually show up.

About another ten minutes past before Ace saw Snake, Arturo, Billy and Grubber running up to him. They were all panting heavily and looked rather exhausted.

"It's about time you lot showed up!" Ace sneered, "What kept you?!"

They didn't reply. They were too busy trying to catch their breath.

"Tch, never mind. Let's just get the show on the road." Ace hopped off his motorcycle and approached the city hall. But he stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard a familiar and dreaded high pitch whooshing sound.

No! It couldn't be! Not THEM!!!

"Lovely Fighting Science Legend! Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Ace turned around and sure enough it was those three girls, striking a dramatic pose and with their weapons already out and poised for attack.

How?! How did they know what he was planning?! Whenever Ace thinks up an evil scheme the Powerpuff Girls Z always seem to know about it! It doesn't matter how subtle or devious the plan was, those girls always showed up to stop it. Hell, Ace didn't actually tell his gang about any evil plan this time round. He just told them to meet him in front of city hall. And yet the girls STILL knew he was planning something! It's almost as if those brats can actually sense when he's even thinking of something evil!

"NO! NOT THIS TIME!" Ace barked, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP US THIS TIME! GANGREEN GANG, ATTACK!!!"

And on that command, Snake, Arturo, Billy and Grubber collapsed in a very neat pile. The Powerpuffs were dumbfounded by this but not more so than Ace.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?"

"To be fair, the fight lasted longer this way!" Arturo muttered.

The three girls blinked, slightly unsure on what they were supposed to do now. "Ummm..." was the only thing Bubbles could get out.

"That was rather pathetic..." commented Blossom.

"I can't believe we got out of bed for this!" Buttercup grumbled.

This was bad. The girls were about to attack. But Ace kept his cool. Sure, the Powerpuff Girl Z may be stronger, faster, have better reflexes, have better weapons, have better powers, have superior numbers, basically superior then Ace in everything that could actually matter in a fight. Except talking doesn't really matter in a fight and that is the one thing that Ace excels in.

"Midnight Snack..."

"Bubble..."

"Swing..."

"You're right!" Ace suddenly called out.

"Huh?" the girls exclaimed stopping midattack.

"You are so much better then us. It's such a shame that girls as wonderful as you will never know true love!"

"WHAT?!?"

Ace smirked. Blossom and Bubbles looked slightly interested in what he had to say, while Buttercup looked more annoyed by the interruption.

Perfect!

"Well sure, you have a ton of admirers. But because of your super powers no man can ever love you. Men aren't attracted to girls who can lift a car above their head or can break a wall with their bare hands. Most guys would be too intimidated by you and those who won't will resent you for your super powers. You're destined to die lonely, miserable and dead!"

Buttercup was unphased by Ace's words and rather surprisingly neither was Bubbles. Ace couldn't help but wonder if it was because the blue puff has already found someone or if she was really a lesbian.

However Ace's words hit Blossom and hit her hard. After a few sniffles Blossom flew away as fast as she could while crying her eyes out.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called out while chasing after the pink puff.

That was two puffs down and Buttercup...

Ace's smirk melted into a frown. Buttercup stayed where she was.

"Erm... Aren't you going to comfort your friend's heartache?"

Buttercup shook her head. "We're not really that close. Besides Bubbles would do a much better job then I ever could."

Ace lowered his head in defeat. "Okay, fine! But could you at least send us flying in that direction!" he said while pointing in a south-western direction.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!?" 

Snake, Arturo, Billy and Grubber didn't say a word. Judging from Ace's tone and black aura he'd probably kill anyone who would even breathe in his general direction. The Gang decided that it was probably best to wait for Ace to cool down before saying anything.

Unfortunately it looked liked he was barely getting started.

"I'll admit that the odds are against us. BUT YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN TRY THIS TIME!!! COME ON!!! WE'RE THE GANGREEN GANG FOR FLIP SAKE!!! ARE YOU REALLY THAT LAZY?!? DON'T YOU WANT TO BE RESPECTED?!?"

"But Tokyo City is so big!" Arturo muttered.

"What was that?" Ace asked slowly in a dangerous tone. All eyes were on the oddly feminine looking midget. Arturo's colleagues shuffled away from him as his leader approached "Well?!"

Arturo took a moment to consider his words very carefully. "W-well... You have a motorcycle while the rest of us have to walk everywhere... and this is a bit of a problem for us."

Ace opened his mouth to further berate him but then closed it again.

"You actually have a point there. We are somewhat... lacking, when it comes to transportation."

Mojo has his Mojo-robo, Princess can fly everywhere, Fuzzy and Sedusa were agile enough to jump great distances, the Amoeba Boys were light enough to allow the wind or water current to carry them where ever they needed to go.

"Hell, even those Rowdyruff Boys can travel great distances and those guys aren't really monsters!"

The Gangreen Gang breathed more easily when Ace apparently forgot what he was so angry about and started to formulate a plan.

"It's time for us to get a set of wheels!"

* * *

Of course since the Gangreen Gang didn't have any money to buy a car their first option was to steal one. 

However if you consider that Japan is a small country with a large population and that most of population live in apartment buildings it would stand to reason that only a small percentage of that population would be car owners. Meaning that there were very few cars that would actually suit the Gangreen Gang's needs.

"How about that one?" asked Arturo while pointing to a Mini.

Billy snorted. "Yeah right! As if we could all fit in that!" the bulking Cyclops pointing to an ice cream truck "That one's perfect."

Snake shook his head. "You're joking right? We don't want to look like nerds! How about that one."

Ace turned to the convertible that Snake was pointing to. "That's only a two seater. Though I could totally pick up chicks with that!"

"This is pointless!" shirked Arturo, failing his arms about, "There isn't a car in the whole of Japan that we can use!"

"Hold on..." said Snake suddenly, "How about that one!"

Snake was pointing to a light reconnaissance military vehicle. The Gangreen Gang approached it without wondering why there was an unoccupied military vehicle parked in the middle of Tokyo City.

"Wow..." Billy exclaimed. "It looks like a warthog!"

"A warthog?" Snake questioned.

"Well it does have those tusk things." Billy said while pointing to the bumper.

"It looks more like a big cat to me!" said Arturo.

Ace and Grubber inspected the vehicle top to bottom. It was about 3 meters high and 6 meters long. It had two seats but there was lots of room in the rear which also had a machine gun mounted on it. Ace couldn't see any doors on it and as far as he could tell it didn't have an alarm either, anyone could easily just climb into the driver's seat. "No, this is no good." Ace decided.

Arturo looked up to his leader. "No good? What the hell's wrong with it? The keys are still in the ignition for crying out loud! It's practically begging to be stolen!"

"There's not enough room," said Ace. "Even if you and Billy fit in the rear there wouldn't be enough room for Snake."

"WHAT?!" Snake shouted. "Why am I the one being left out?! We don't need any room for you. You have a motorcycle!"

"Yeah but I'm the only one here with a driver's licences!" sneered Ace.

"Ugggggh!" Grubber pointed out.

"Well... true." Ace admitted "But I'm still the only one who actually knows how to drive."

"So we're right back where we started?" moaned Arturo.

Grubber shook his head and pointed to a black 4x4 pickup truck. "Erggh!"

"Whoa, good find Grubber!" said Ace.

The Gangreen Gang cackled at their find. Snake approached the doors to the pickup truck until Ace stopped him.

"Wait, we can't break into it here. Those Powerpuff Girls will know about, we're going to have to move it to more discrete location first."

Ace nodded to Billy and the Cyclops then lifted the pickup truck and carried it on his back.

* * *

After a few odd stares from bystanders and several half baked explanations to those who bothered to ask, the Gangreen Gang managed to get the pickup truck to the abandoned building that they used as a 'secret' base. 

Billy set the pickup truck in the middle of the room while the rest of the Gangreen Gang gazed upon it in admiration.

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboy..." chanted a very giddy Arturo.

"No one can stop us now!" giggled Snake.

"Of course we're going to need to paint her green for her to be truly perfect." smirked Ace.

"Arggh." nodded Grubber who felt he needed to voice his opinion.

"Alright Snake," said Ace, "Bust her open so we can take her for a test drive."

Snake approached the doors of the pickup truck with a set of lock picks in hand.

But as soon as Snake placed the lock pick in the lock the frame of the pickup truck fell apart. This caused Snake to trip and fall back on his rear. He and the rest of the Gangreen Gang gazed in awe as the pickup truck rearranged itself into a bipedal robot. The Gangreen Gang froze with fear as the robot looked directly at them. Deciding that they weren't a threat the robot aimed its arm mounted cannon and fired it at a wall. Transforming back into a pickup truck it drove itself out of the hole that it made.

The Gangreen Gang blinked, unsure of what they just witnessed.

"Now why didn't we bother to check whether on not it was a giant alien robot in disguise?" Ace asked rhetorically.

"Errh." shrugged Grubber.

"Why do you say that?" Billy asked.

"GANGREEN GANG!"

The Gangreen Gang went stiff at the new voice. Even though they already knew who it was, they slowly turning around and found the Powerpuff Girls Z behind them giving a very mean look.

"HEY!" Ace suddenly shouted as he regained his composure and giving the Powerpuff Girls Z an equally mean look, "You can't break into other people's homes!"

"Well, obviously you can, because of the super powers and all that." said Snake, who was a bit more concerned about the look on the Powerpuff Girls' faces, "But that doesn't mean you should!"

"And this is one of those times where you shouldn't." Arturo added. "We haven't done anything!"

Buttercup snorted. "What about that pickup truck you stolen!"

"Pickup truck?" asked Arturo with panic in his voice "What pickup truck? Do you see a pickup truck?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb with us. We know you guys stolen a pickup truck."

Ace chuckled smugly. "Oh? So where is this pickup truck we stole? Behind the laptop? Or perhaps it's under a pizza box!"

The girls' mouths dropped a little as they gazed around the room. The place was pretty bare, the laptop was probably the only valuable thing in sight. In fact the only evidence that anyone was here at all was the discarded junk food packets and old newspapers. It would be pretty hard to hide something as big as a pickup truck.

"But Peach said..." Bubbles muttered.

After giving up on looking Blossom returned her gaze on Ace. "Well... You guys better behave yourselves. Or we'll be back."

Ace rolled his eyes behind his shades. Clearly this was more to do with the 'You are going to die lonely' speech he gave last night then about fighting evil.

The girls were about to leave until Bubbles remembered something she noticed while they were looking for the pickup truck. "Excuse me, but what happened to that wall?"

The Gangreen Gang's eyes widened and their faces froze. They turned to giant hole where the wall in question previously was hoping that something will strike them (not literally of course).

"We were hanging a picture!" said Billy.

"You were hanging a picture?" Buttercup repeated with some scepticism in her voice.

"That's right!" the Gangreen Gang chorused.

"Even though you don't have a picture or a nail to hang it on?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, obviously it's not going very well!" said Ace.

Buttercup considered what Ace just said and merely shrugged. After the Powerpuff Girls Z flew away the Gangreen Gang gave a sigh of relief.

"They knew!" muttered Arturo. "Somehow they knew we stole that pickup truck!"

"I keep telling you they have cameras everywhere!" Ace slapped Snake around the back of the head.

"Shut up! They can't have cameras everywhere or otherwise they would have also known what really happened to that wall!"

"Well then how do they always know then?!" asked Snake.

Ace didn't have an answer, "Once we know that we'll know everything!"

"So what do we do now? We can't steal a car." Billy asked.

The Gangreen Gang folded their arms while thinking about the problem. It was obvious now that they could never get away with stealing a car and they'll never be able to raise the money to buy one.

Arturo snapped his fingers as he got an idea. "Why don't we build one! There's nothing evil about building a car."

"But we don't know how to build a car." Snake pointed out.

Ace chuckled as he got out his mobile phone. "We don't. But I know someone who does!"

* * *

Mojo Jojo was in the middle of his latest scheme to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z and take over the world. The plan was to sleep until the girls were too old and weak to stop him, or better yet until he outlived the girls completely! Granted, it wasn't the most diabolical plan he could come up with but considering his recent dealings with the Powerpuff Girls Z 'Operation: Hibernation' was the one plan that had the best chance of succeeding! 

Mojo was sleeping rather soundly until an electronic beeping sound disturbed his slumber. Instinctively he raised his fist and smashed the alarm clock that rested on the bedside table. It was when the beeping continued that Mojo remembered that he didn't actually own an alarm clock and that he just destroyed something that he'd started working on but never got round to finishing.

Forcing himself up Mojo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He scanned the room trying to find the source of the noise.

His eyes fell on his mobile phone and he gazed at it in confusion. "Your ringing? How can you be ringing - mojo? You never ring!"

Although Mojo has mobile phone he only used about five times in his entire life and only to call other people. This was the first time he'd ever received a call and truth be told Mojo was a little unsure about what he should do now.

With some hesitation he picked up the phone and pressed the receive call button. "Hello...?"

"About time you answered!" said an impatient voice on the other end. "Haven't you used a phone before!"

Mojo frowned. "Oh, it's you Ace. What do you want - mojo?!"

"I want you to build me a set of wheels."

Mojo couldn't believe what he just heard. He only just woken up and Ace had the nerve to ask him for something! "Why should I build anything?"

"Hey, you owe us monkey-boy! We helped you send those girls to the other side of the country!"

Mojo growled at being referred to as a 'monkey' but he was too tired to argue further. "Fine." Mojo said with a sigh "So what are the specifications - mojo."

There was a brief silence. "Specification?"

Mojo could only give the phone an incredulous stare. "Well I don't know what your motor vehicle is suppose to have - mojo." he said while getting out a notepad and pen. "I'm not a mind reader!"

"Hmmm, let's see. It must hold at least five people, must be able to go at high speeds and have good acceleration, cruise control and power steering, one of those licence plats that don't show up on speed cameras. It has to be heavily armed and must be able to endure an attack from the Powerpuff..."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," Mojo interrupted "If I had something that could actually endure an attack from the Powerpuff Girls Z, don't you think I'd use it on my Mojo-robo - mojo."

Ace fell silent again. Mojo heard him shudder, probably recalling the time when the Powerpuff Girls Z broke the moon in half.

"In that case just make it as durable as possible, now what else..."

* * *

Rather surprisingly Mojo had finished the vehicle by the very next morning. The Gangreen Gang would've gone round Mojo's place to pick it up but Mojo insisted that he deliver it to them. And so the Gang had nothing better to do except wait. 

Well that wasn't exactly true. They could've fixed the wall that the robot blew up. However they were sort of expecting the wall to inexplicable fix itself, just like every other building in Tokyo City.

Ace took a puff from his cigarette. All this waiting was starting to annoy him and not even the massage that Snake was giving to Ace's shoulders were making him more relaxed.

"You know, those things are bad for your health." Snake pointed out.

"Those Powerpuff brats will probably kill me before smoking will!" snorted Ace.

After what seemed like hours the Gangreen Gang began to hear foot steps, big heavy metal on pavement foot steps. There was only one thing that the Gang knew of that made steps like that.

Dropping whatever they were doing to pass the time the Gangreen Gang peered out of the hole and sure enough it was the Mojo-robo, carrying a large crate.

Mojo looked at the hole with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to that wall? - mojo."

"Oh shut up!" moaned Ace. "Is that our ride?" he asked pointing to the crate.

The Mojo-robo set the crate down and took a couple of steps back. Getting out of the cockpit Mojo got out a crowbar and pried the crate open. Everyone made room to allow the entire crate to fall apart and reveal the vehicle inside.

You could easily tell that it met the Gang's approval. It was a big green truck, not too dissimilar to what Professor Utonium drove except its design bared more resemblance to a turtle rather then a snail. The front and hubcaps was covered in spikes, the windows were blacked out so no one could see into them (but presumable they could see out of them), and there were missile launcher on the sides and a rotating tank-like gun turret on the roof as well as twin gatling guns.

Although the Gangreen Gang liked what they saw the mood was ruined by the smirk on Mojo's face and the tone he used when he said, "I'm glad you like it!"

Handing the keys to Ace, Mojo said "Have a blast!" and then got into his Mojo-Robo and ran off with great haste while laughing his head off.

Naturally the Gangreen Gang was rather disturbed by all of this.

"You don't suppose he's still mad about that whole Magnificent Seven thing?" Billy asked.

Ace frowned while looking at the keys that Mojo gave him. Even taking into consideration that Mojo is smarter then he acts as well as the world's messed up and occasionally inconsistent laws of physics, there is no way Mojo could of built something like what was in front of the Gang in less then a day! Stuff like engine maintenance, welding and weapon testing is not something that can be done quickly.

And although didn't really seem that suspicious at first, now that Ace thought about it, it was rather odd that Mojo would want to deliver the truck to them rather then have the them pick it up... And the way that Mojo delivered it...

"I'm sure Mojo isn't the type of person to hold a grudge..." said Ace, unconvinced by his own words. "Snake, start her up!" he said handing the keys over.

"WHAT?" shouted Snake.

"It's a simple thing to do." said Ace.

"Well why don't YOU start her up then?" asked Snake.

"Because I have important leaderly things to do..." Ace began while shuffling away from the group. "Which involves me not being here!" he finished while running as fast as he could.

Snake looked at the keys, then the truck, then the rest of the Gang and then the truck again.

"All those in favour of taking the bus everywhere raise your hand!"


End file.
